


停云

by GlacierInVain



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Double Agents, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:25:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlacierInVain/pseuds/GlacierInVain
Summary: 大纲文，谍战AU。一切与真人无关。





	停云

从小一起长大的男孩走上了不同的道路，陈表面背着琴盒四处流亡，脑子里装着一套密码用来传递情报。杨利用精湛演技成功打入敌人内部，成为了一步隐蔽的暗棋。实际上他们是上下线，杨甚至对陈的身份有隐隐约约的猜测。因为陈用乐谱设计了那套密码，为了不被摸到规律还加了一点自己的东西，恰好是他们小时候一起玩过的。但他没有去试探，这对彼此来说都更安全。

 

杨也知道多年的朋友从来不信他真的投入敌人阵营。连他就职的前一天，消息尘埃落定，报社里正连夜加印，明日一早，他的职位会出现在报童口中用以招徕生意，他的名字会被诅咒，他的面孔遭人唾骂，认识的所有人都将对他嗤之以鼻。杨坐在窗前，仿佛能听见印厂里机械的响动。刷拉刷拉……干净的纸张放进去，拖出来，墨痕宛然，触目惊心。

 

傍晚时陈带着小提琴来找他。他打开门，昔日的友人踏雨而来，发丝衣角都沾了水气。他泡一杯热茶递过去，目光与陈在杯沿上一触。

 

“你知道了。”

 

他说得无比笃定。尽管陈进门时并无迟疑，与他寒暄也仍旧言笑晏晏。但他们不需要这个。从前他们不需要这个。他望向庭院深处，树荫底下淅淅沥沥地落着雨，碧色灼人眼目。杨宁肯直视太阳，他不想看陈的眼睛。

 

“是。”

 

陈简短地答他。一时间二人沉默下来，天幕尽头只剩纷乱的雨。不是适宜演奏的时节，但他们坐在一起拉了一晚上的琴。从小到大，认真学过的，玩闹着混过去的，为了有趣改出新花样的。他一直看着陈的手，指尖顿挫，和着雨声，直到东方既白。杨以为这就是结束了，他等着陈说点狠话，跟他割袍断义，但对方只是意味深长地看了他半晌，最后拍拍他的肩说，你要小心。

 

怎么能瞒得过呢，不可能的。但他情愿陈看不透真相，情愿他更简单地恨自己。如若不然，一切就太难了，也太痛苦。……然而内心深处杨也不是没有窃喜。众叛亲离，千夫所指，可世上始终有一个人明白他，甚至不需要他多说一句。

 

他一直送陈到巷子口。青色石板日复一日框出许多方格，他还记得陈小时候总喜欢转着圈儿跳过去，他走在前面，炎热的午后时分听见蝉鸣和着脚步踢踏。那个男孩儿已经比他长得要高了，杨难得抬起眼睛，极郑重地看他，却不防被陈抓住了肩膀，向怀中一带。

 

“……”

 

他抬起手，环过陈的脊背。双十年华的年轻人，带着执拗的骨骼，和更执拗的温度。陈把脸埋在他的肩上，什么也不肯说，但他们太熟悉彼此了，这熟悉在此刻几乎成为一种痛苦——他们太明白对方的想法。

 

杨轻轻拍了友人的背，最后一下加了些力气，仿佛不得不果决地惊破一个美梦。他们是厮闹惯了的，陈却在他的手掌底下猛地一抖。

 

“再见。”

 

陈说着，他退开半步，浓黑的眼睛却没有半分要离开的意思。杨向他点点头，仿佛这不过是一次再寻常不过的分别，一日半月间，必定又有哪一个回转来，敲门半声，就已堂皇直入。

 

“再见。”

 

陈站稳了身子，转向路上茫茫的雾气。那个背影并不宽阔，却修长笔直，风吹起一角黑色衣摆，有如飞鸟敛翼。他不知雨是何时停的，街市之间渐渐喧阒起来，碎薄的晨曦混着人声，倒也有几分升平气象——陈已是走远了。他收回视线，却见着个十三四岁的孩童抱着偌大一叠早报挪过巷口，看他一眼，又揉着眼睛走开。杨不由得笑了一笑，那孩子困得脸都皱起来的模样，实在很像他们还拉着手上学的小时候。

 

 

从那之后他们再没有见面。

 

 

陈仍然是颇负盛名的独奏家，借由出入上流宴会的机会收集情报，条分缕析，再传递给隐匿中的手。而杨呢——他永远有做不完的事。有时他也会想，自己如何就走到这一步。其实最初也不过是一个闪念，他面前曾有另一条路，可以离开，可以安稳，不过就是大洋彼岸，声色华章，认真说起来不过两日路程。他甚至不必舍弃什么，除了——

 

 

不必再想了。他告诉自己。有些路没法回头，有些事情难以转圜，终将被刻入山川与流水。他曾与陈一同游历过许多地方，背着琴盒艰难爬上山顶，去看一场辉煌无声的日出。

 

 

他们为那景象合奏。朝阳的金色浓重得若有实质，音符自他们指下流出，在光晕当中曲折迸溅。石阶尽头并没有旁人，没有掌声也没有鲜花，但他并不在意。听到这首曲子的有天与地，有彼此，乱山乔木，气象勃勃，正像他们的好年岁。

 

 

陈变得比以往更为寡言。他从来不像杨那般擅长左右逢源，如鱼得水。好在到了今天这个地步，沉默也大可以解释为艺术家的怪癖。他只是不断地练习，练习，仿佛只有在琴音中才能寻得半刻安稳。他从前并不知道有那么一个人，会永远在思绪里盘桓不去。人一生交游，不知凡几，但能让你每日总要想起几回，提得平常放也平常，却未有一日中断的——一辈子也只好遇上一个罢了。

 

 

有时陈担心，无奈，忧虑重重。有时也不过是略一闪念，想他现在在做什么。更多时候他是在回忆，他们的童年少年都连在一起，仿佛一个岿然不动的庇护所。隔着时间望过去，花朵更大些，矮墙更高些，一颗糖果抓在孩子的手里，也要显得更大些。

 

 

避无可避的时候，他终归还是能回到那里去。

 

 

只是这样无人打扰的时间也嫌太少，他们都在刀尖上行走，时时刻刻拨动一根绷到极致的弦。杨已有很久不在人前演奏了，偶然那么几个无法推拒的场合他便低垂眉眼拉上一曲，任凭大人物志得意满地夸奖他文武双全年少有为。他扶着眼镜笑一笑，照例是个安分谦逊的好模样。能当听众的都是有来头的人物，可他指下的音符节奏都无比精准，只不泄露一丝感情。

 

这很难。他忍得很苦，他有多么想念淋漓尽致的演奏，就像他想念陈，想念战火未燃的好时光。

 

杨时常想问自己，孰轻孰重。孰轻孰重？可并不是每件事都说得清算得明，当初是他一意孤行，也是他固执地抓住这一点渺茫的希望。事到如今……如今又怎样呢？上下两方的信传得越发频密，两边针锋相对由暗至明，都不再留一丝后手。他辗转听闻过一些陈的消息，或真或假，总归这个人还在，还跟他走着同一条路，尽管这路上烽烟处处，鹤唳与豺犬相闻。

 

 

千算万算，胜利前夕到底还是出了纰漏。杨的上线亲自策划一场暗杀，反把自己搭了进去。那一日早晨他刚调阅了几份机密文件，还未理清其间若有若无的联系，就被同僚请出了办公室。那人皮笑肉不笑地搭着腰间的枪，说看不出来，原来你还真是个角色。

 

上线的背叛猝不及防，又似乎在意料之中。院门口的卫兵一脸乏味地地戳着，对他们这一来一往漠不关心。杨借整理衣襟的动作比了两个手势，那个年轻人没转头，只是微微动了动脚尖。

 

他当然想过这条路的终点。任何人都不能相信，任何人都可以舍弃，除了……他摇摇头，顺从地并拢手腕递了出去。翻盘的机会倒也不是没有，只不过与他无关了。杨几乎感到一阵久违的轻松，他扭过头去，向押送他的人笑了一笑。

 

“我们早晚都会有这一日。”

 

那人怔了一怔，虽没搭话，到底还是由着他慢悠悠地走了过去。杨知道这话终究起了作用，何况他有信心，没人能抓到他一丝一毫的证据。很可能到了最后，他的嫌疑坐不实也洗不脱，在同僚眼中倒会变成上层为求安心的牺牲品。

 

大概是因为这个，他最后一段时日过得还不算凄惨。两个月后处决命令下来，他竟还被允许带上自己的琴。当日逮捕他的人也憔悴了不少，一副若有所思的神气，倒是颇温和地给他解了手铐。

 

“毕竟同事一场，”他说，“就当是送送你吧。”

 

 

去往城郊的路上，杨静静地抱着始终陪伴他的乐器，琴身仍旧光润明亮，像一抹温暖的夕照。他的手很痒，几乎是迫不及待。在一切结束之前他只想着那首协奏曲，曾与他合奏的人不在，但是没关系，他记得陈的每一个音符。

 

他爬上车顶，自自然然地起手。被硝烟味包裹的野蛮仿佛都驯服在他脚下，但枪口仍向他举起。杨知道树林里有他们的人，等着自己借音乐传出最后一条讯息，他也知道那个人不是陈，这让他觉得安心。

 

陈此刻正像往常一般，在一次晚宴上被郑重请出。他们远隔千里，几乎在同一刻开始了巴赫双小提琴协奏曲。与陈合作的人显然是仓促上阵，陈皱着眉，试图让记忆中的声响覆盖一切不谐和音。他想起自己上一次跟友人演奏这首曲子，他们背靠背强忍着笑，体温隔着衣服一丝一缕地透过来。

 

惚中他又听见杨的琴声，感觉到他的发顶蹭在后颈上。如此实在而又虚幻，像一个最好也最差的梦。陈挺了挺后背，轻如无物，他的心跳忽然就漏了一拍。

 

 

人群中发出惊呼——陈的琴弦断了。盛筵当中没人知道在遥远的原野之上枪声响起，这一首曲子他们谁都没能拉到终章。

 

 

陈收到的最后一条命令是停止活动，并无期限。这一次的密码格外奇异，他看懂了，就知道自己绝不会听从。顺着这条线他不管不顾地挖下去，惊动了不少人，终究还是得了一个答案。

 

新的密码本交到了陈的手上，除此之外还有一封遗书。许是为了安全考虑，信封上下没有任何一个名字，接头的的人小心翼翼从贴身口袋里掏出来，说，“这是指明了要给您的。”

 

 

陈在一个阳光晴好的下午拆了那封信。熟悉的字迹，纸上依旧带着几丝折痕。杨仿佛坐在他对面，就那么平平静静地开口。

 

 

“……我少年负亲，青年负友，虽中年难期，又不知辜负几多牵念。然回首往日，终究不负于师，不负于国，不惭于同袍，无愧于自由。世路如此，避则歧绝，与君同往，亦觉不负此生。”

 

“吾友，相识至今，人生大幸。虽有高山流水之念，愿君展信之时，切勿作断弦碎琴之想。此夜未尽，此路未绝，且奋之勇之，行之践之，待来日山宁宇靖，当以长歌相和。”

 

 

陈抬起头来，早春时节风物和暖，硝烟之声已是许久未闻。宴会早过了许久，那根琴弦却仍然断着。他仿佛惧怕着什么，抗拒着什么，始终不肯去修。

 

 

直至今日，送消息来的人踌躇着，轻轻告诉他。

 

 

“杨先生的琴已被毁了。”

 

 

注：“停云，思亲友也。罇湛新醪，园列初荣。愿言不从，叹息弥襟。”


End file.
